Russian Doll
by MaurisaJoy
Summary: There once was a girl, her name was Natalia or Nat, she lived a hard life. She was sold into the harsh world of prostitution and a victim of sex trafficking. Until one day, she met her guardian angel, Emily Young, who with help from the Cullens and Uley pack. Here, is where Seth Clearwater fell in love with her. Can they protect her forever?


**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

**Emily Young POV**

It was late, almost seven o'clock at night and I was saying all my goodbyes at the Seattle Community Center after my class on Quileute and Makah quilting. Everyone was so nice and excited that I thought that I was going to burst from happiness, luckily I didn't. As I said my last goodbye to the director, Mrs. Hopkins, I pulled on my wool coat and hat. She was a nice lady, probably in her early fifties, with gray-red hair and bright blue eyes and she's very eccentric. More eccentric than my two-year-old niece, Claire.

"Call anytime, Em. Thank you for that wonderful class" Mrs. Hopkins said, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Sure, thanks again for the opportunity" I said.

"No problem, honey, that was the best class that we ever had anyways. Good night and be safe out there. Are you sure that I can't go get Jorge to walk you out?" she asked. Since after class had finished, she constantly asked me if I needed Jorge to walk me out. And for the millionth time, I said, "No". Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate Mrs. Hopkins for caring about my safety, but I'll be fine. I have mace and a taser gun, so all is well. By the way, for the conversation that we had earlier, Jorge, a fourteen-year-old Hispanic boy, told me that he needed to finish his book report on Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, therefore he can't walk me to my car. Well, he can, but I don't want to intrude on his learning. He told me that his education was a way out of this place, the worst neighborhood in Seattle, and from the gang. So…yeah, I just have to be extra careful when walking to my little Volkswagen Bug.

"Sure, Emily?" Mrs. Hopkins asked again.

"Yes, I am. Thanks" I said, smiling. She nodded her head and hugged me.

"Be safe," she whispered to me. She then held me at arm's length and looked directly in my eyes. She rubbed my scarred cheek in a motherly manner then let me go. The look on her face was so sad, as though she was a mother bird releasing her little birdies out to the world for the first time. I gave her a smile and comforting squeeze on the shoulder before I left out the community center, mace in hand. The streetlights illuminated above me as I walked down the streets of the horrible neighborhood. Gangs and prostitutes hung on every corner and addicts hid in every alley as I walked by. This saddened me, that all these people are victims to these devilish acts. I know that I shouldn't discriminate. I know that people have triggers that unfortunately brought them to this, but it's always help. Always. But the thing that made me angry and sad at the same time was when I saw this little girl, about Seth's age, standing on the corner with the other whores in a miniskirt and halter-top. Her hair was a mess and mascara ran down her cheeks. She looked high as well. This, my friends, is an example of child sex trafficking. My God…what is this world coming to? As the gang members catcalled at me, my focus remained on the little girl who was now stumbling along to a car. No, please don't do it, sweetie. An older girl with blonde hair called out to her in Russian. The little girl stopped dead in her tracks. The older girl pulled her to a wall and sat her down, then the older girl ran to the car while the others gave the little girl water and a piece of bread. Thank God. I knew that what the older girl and the others did won't always happen, but at least for this time, she has a savior, guardian angels to protect her from what that man in the car could've done to her. I smiled kindly at her and the others, which was the only thing that I could do. If I even offered help to them, their pimps would murder me without faltering and I was scared at that consequence. The gang members catcalling were getting louder now, but I kept walking. They were starting to get annoyed, but I paid them no attention. I told myself to not tell Sam about what I saw and what filthy words the gang members said to me as I disregarded them. I pulled my keys out from my purse as I made my way closer and closer to my red Bug. I pressed the alarm button and the lights came on as well as a beeping sound. One of the gang members was walking across the street, heading directly in my direction. I held tightly to my mace in one hand and the keys in the other. I inhaled and exhaled slowly as he came closer to me.

"Hey! I was talking to you, bitch!" he yelled. His friends laughed. "Hey, mama!"

I ignored him; I ignored all of them. The prostitutes' eyes were now on me as I stood in front of my Bug's driver side. He was on the other side. He was tall with broad shoulders and brown skin. His hair was cut real short. _Leave me alone; please before I hurt you_.

"I called you, bitch. Tell me why didn't you answer? Afraid of me?" he said, smiling, deviously. I shook my head. "No? Hmm, I'll fix that". His smile was brighter now, even more evil, as he walked out to the street. I unlocked my car and threw my purse and keys in it.

"Try me" I seethed, holding up my mace and taser gun. A flash of fear ran through his brown eyes and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, girl. Damn" he said, backing up slowly.

"Thought so" I said and hopped in my car. I locked my doors and waited until he was all the way across the street with his thugs. "Shit", I cursed as I ran a hand through my black hair. I was this close, this fucking close, into being gang raped or killed. I guess Mrs. Hopkins was right; I should've let Jorge walk me out to my car. I put my mace and taser gun in my purse and sat it in the passenger seat. In the dark alley, I saw a figure. It was lying on several bags of trash and I had to squint in order to make sure that it wasn't a dead animal. It wasn't and dead animal, it was a girl. She was wearing something red. A dress? A skirt? No…a blanket?! I gasped and hurried out of my Bug to the alley. When I became within proximity of her, I gasped again. Her face was bloodied and swollen. She had nothing on except for that awful red blanket. The gang boys were staring at me again and without hesitation about the consequences for helping out this poor girl, I picked the girl up by her arms and carefully dragged her to my car. I put her in the backseat and I hopped in the front. Putting the keys in the ignition, I started the car and drove away, never looking back. She groaned and I looked at her from the rearview mirror.

"It's ok, honey. Everything's okay" I soothed her. She tried to open her eyes, but it didn't work. Oh God, please grant me the strength to care for her, protect her. Please. Like the other girl before, she was about Seth's age, maybe even younger. Her brown hair was a rat's nest, matted with her own blood. Her skin was horrible and pale; very dirty and I could see puncture wounds, like from needles, on her forearms, near her brachial pulse site. She groaned again and I made a quick turn to the highway.

"W-Who are you?" she whispered in a raspy voice. From her voice, I could tell that she wasn't from here, maybe from Russia or Czech Republic or one of those European countries.

"I'm Emily and I am going to help you," I said, softly. She tried to get up and I could tell that she was panicking.

"No! Take me back; take me back! He will find me, he always does!" she yelled, frantically.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. Calm down, sweetie. Please" I begged. She eased up a bit and I ran a hand through my hair. "Now, tell me who will try to find you"

"Oleg and his gang, he's my Daddy" she said, her voice still raspy.

"You mean your pimp, right?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Mischka, what about Mischka?" she said.

"Who's Mischka?" I asked.

"My friend. She's like me. Tonight was her first time on the street, I usually hide her from Oleg, but he got to her, he got to her" she cried. Oh my, the little girl! That's Mischka!

"I'll get her sweetie. Really soon, ok?" I said, reassuringly.

"No, now! Now!" she yelled, tears flowing down her face/

"Sweetie, I can't. Not now, we barely made it out there with you. That gang probably told your pimp about me, it's to risky" I said, softly. Sobs broke from her swollen lips and I felt really bad. She kept saying, "Mischka", over and over again as she rocked back and forth in the blanket. "It's okay, honey, please don't cry. What's your name?" I urged, trying to make her calm.

"Natalia Cherenkov" she said, her accent on full-blast.

"That's beautiful, can I call you Nat?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess" she said.

"Ok, where are you from, Nat?" I said.

"Liski, Russia. It's a village" she replied.

"Oh, your parents still live there?" I said. Suddenly, she broke out crying, not like before, now it was hysterical sobs escaping her lips. _Great, way to go, Emily_. I rolled my eyes at myself and exited the highway. It wasn't long before we reached my modest cottage in La Push. Sam was outside, a bouquet of roses in his hands.

Aw, that's so sweet of him. His smile was the brightest smile that I had ever seen in my life. I parked the Bug and got out. I ran to Sam and pecked his lips. He tried to deepen it, but I stopped him.

"C'mon, baby. The guys aren't here. Let's have a little fun, you can where that Red Riding Hood outfit I got for you for Valentine's Day, remember?" he said, very persuasively.

"No, we have a guest" I said.

"Who?" he said, eyebrows arched.

"Her name is Natalia, I found here on my way home from the center, she's badly beaten, Sam. I think her pimp did it," I said, running back to the car. I opened the back seat door.

"Pimp? She's a prostitute? Oh God, Emily, no. Look, I know that you are a helpful and caring woman, but we can't keep her here. Her pimp will come and find her, Em. It's too danger-" he said, but stopped as soon as he saw Nat's face. He dropped the roses. "Get her inside. Now!"

He helped me carry Nat to the house. He laid her gently on the couch and I made a beeline to the kitchen phone to call Carlisle. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Carlisle, oh thank God. We need you to come down here as quickly as you can. It's a girl, she's about Seth's age and she's badly beaten, like really bad. She has puncture wounds and I think that it's from needles. Please, hurry" I rushed out in one breath.

"On my way. Set up an I.V., I think Sue left a few bags there from last time. Put water and sugar in it, it'll dilute the drugs a bit" he replied.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem, Emily. Goodbye" he said.

"Bye" I said and hung up. I did as I was told and using a coat rack to support it, I put the I.V. in Nat's arm. She yelped in pain, but she calmed down. Sam ran a shaky hand through his hair and plopped down on the recliner.

"Emily…. what have you done?" he asked, breathlessly.

"I saved her, Sam. Look at her, she's a child," I reasoned.

"Emily, please don't start this. I know what you did was good, but she can't stay long, baby. Sorry. Emily, I know that you probably don't know this but sometimes the parents sell their kids to the pimps if they can't afford seeds for crops or the rent, it happens more than you think" he argued.

"Samuel Levi Uley! How dare you say that about them! This, the thing that I am doing now, God will want me to do it. How can you be so selfish and mean, Sam? Huh, tell me? Isn't it your job to protect everyone? Despite their race or origin, Sam? Isn't that the oath you took when you became…Alpha?" I argued back, whispering the last part. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, I have took that oath, but Emily, this is a serious matter" he said.

"Fuck it, Sam! Damn it, you have nothing to be afraid of. Not you, not the guys, or the Cullens. For once in your life, agree with me! Ok?" I yelled. His eyes widened and he apologized.

"You're forgiven, love" I said and kissed his cheek. All of a sudden, there was a knock. Sam answered it and Carlisle and his family rushed inside.

"They intended to come. Alice had a vision," he explained as he walked in. Esme gasped at the ghastly sight in front of her.

"What happened?" she said, running over to Nat and stroked her matted hair.

"Her pimp" I replied. Esme stared at me, an unreadable look on her face.

"Sex trafficking?" she said. I nodded. Then, one by one, the rest of the Cullens entered, a pained look on all their faces. Behind them, the guys came in, a disgusted look on their faces when they saw the Cullens, but it rapidly changed to a sincere one when they laid their eyes on Nat.

"Emily…" Nat whined in her raspy voice. I was at her side within seconds.

"You okay, honey?" I questioned, stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, the pain subsided. Thank you" she said. I smiled at her.

"Your welcome, Nat. Get some rest ok, Dr. Cullen will treat you. He'll get all the drugs out," I said, soothingly.

"Ok" she replied, her eyelids drooping until soft breaths were heard, noting me that she was fast asleep. I looked up at the people in my home, tears in my eyes.

"I will kill that fucker who harmed her, I swear to God I will," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. And with that, I got up and stomped to the kitchen, praying that one day I will get the chance to come face-to-face with the bastard who put his hands on Nat.


End file.
